1. Field
The following description relates to diagnosis aiding apparatus and method to provide diagnosis information and a diagnosis system thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In medical industry, three-dimensional (3D) images are obtained using a 3D ultrasound probe to analyze lesions. For instance, the 3D ultrasound probe is used to check whether a lesion exists from 3D volume data in each cross-section of a 3D image. However, a medical practitioner, technician or user has difficulty in extracting each piece of significant information from various cross-sections of the 3D volume data. In addition, a Multi-Planar Reformatting/Reconstruction (MPR) technique, which is utilized to analyze lesions existing in the 3D volume data in an ultrasound diagnosis system, does not allow to check various cross-sections at the same time. As a result, a lesion diagnosis is generally performed using one cross-section.